


Death Rose

by Yuzuki18



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: One Shot, beginning, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuki18/pseuds/Yuzuki18
Summary: How it all started





	

There is a tail about a rose called Death. The color of the rose was black as night and cover with blood drops. They say if you touch it you will die but no one has ever found it.

This story begins with a little girl name Zafirah Rose and James Walker who want power. They both were traveling the countries to find the Death rose. They had heard of a kingdom that could have the rose. When they had gotten there, the king and queen were having a party that night and everyone could come. James saw this as an opportunity. 

Zariah would always stand some where, out of sigh. while James going around asking people if they knew where the Death rose was. He got the answers like “What is that?” and “The Death Rose is not real”. He had asked almost everyone around if they seen or hear of the rose but he got nothing. When James was walking back to where Zafirah was, he overheard a man talking about the rose. He turn around to see the man talking. He said "I heard that the death rose was in this castle." Everyone look at him like he was nuts. "I am telling the truths. A knight told me it was in the queens garden" James had to see if it was true. He ran over to Zafirah and grab her arm and to the garden they went.

When they both enter the garden it was filled with roses. All in different colors, like red, blue, yellow, white, and many more. James looked and looked for the rose everywhere and before long he found it. the rose was in the corner of the ground covered with other black roses. It looked just like what heard most of life. James wanted to make sure if it was real, he made Zariah go over and touch it. She ask the man why but he didn't answer. Zafirah walked closer and closer to the rose, slowly moved her finger, she didn't die. James got mad and pushed Zafirah away. Then he pulled the rose from the ground, frozen. She tried to help him but before she could he fell to the ground. There was blood coming from his mouth, she couldn’t move. The rose moved out of James hand coming closer to her. The rose went inside of her body replacing the heart.

There was a noise coming from the door to the garden. A maid came outside to see what was going on. She found the man dead on the ground. She tried to look around to see who did this but before she could, she was dead. The woman had two bite marks on her neck and blood falling down. Zafirah was standing over the lifeless body. Crystal blue eye now filled with blood. The new name was given to her by all who heard of her, vampire.


End file.
